1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for pipes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One typical clamping device for pipes is disclosed in UK Patent No. 1350571 to Swallow, and comprises a seat part that may be firstly secured to the supporting surface and comprises a cap part that may be secured to the seat part for clamping a pipe. However, once the cap part is secured to the seat part, no securing devices or mechanisms may be provided for solidly securing the cap part to the seat part and for preventing the cap part from disengaging from the seat part, such that the cap part may be easily disengaged from the seat part. The cap part may also be easily forced away from the seat part by the pipe engaged between the seat part and the cap part, because the two sides of the base part may be easily forced outward and away from each other by the cap part.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clamping devices for pipes.